The Wrath of Cervantes
by DG3
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction.net. It is based on Soul Calibur, and is about what happens to Cervantes after the events in the game.
1. Default Chapter

Cervantes de Leon, The Immortal pirate. The very name invokes dread in the hearts of men. After his resurrection by Nightmare, Cervantes wandered the world, collecting pieces of the evil Soul Edge. One of the twin Soul Edge swords had been utterly destroyed. The other, possessed by Nightmare, was badly damaged. He managed to collect enough shards to form one blade, but it lacked the power that Cervantes craved. He wanted to possess both of the Soul Edge blades again.  
  
One day, Cervantes heard that several shards of the evil swords were being kept as holy relics in a temple. Little did the worshippers know that the shards contained a great evil... Cervantes travelled to the city where the temple stood. After a long journey, he stood before the temple gates. He knocked on the gates, to ask admittance, but when a priest looked out of a window, he recognised Cervantes.  
  
"The Immortal pirate!" he shouted, "Cervantes de Leon is here! Call the guards!"  
  
Realising that he was not going to be allowed to enter peacefully, Cervantes raised the Soul Edge, and brought it down in a glittering arc. The gates burst asunder in a flash of light. Cervantes strode through the gateway, only to meet a large contingent of armed temple guards. The evil sword in his hand glowed red, sensing the souls of the guards. Cervantes drew Nirvana, his pistol sword, and stood defiantly, a sword in each hand. It was then that the guards charged.  
  
Cervantes waited until the first guards reached him, and swung his blades in glittering arcs. The guards fell dead at his feet. The Soul Edge greedily consumed the souls of the dead. Cervantes then ran at the other guards. They were no match for his power and skill. The guards were cut down where they stood. With every death, the Soul Edge grew stronger. After all the guards lay dead, the red veins on the surface of the sword pulsed with unholy life. Although the sword could not completely control Cervantes, it urged him on to slaughter everyone that he could find.  
  
Acceding to the sword's wishes, Cervantes moved further into the temple, cutting down everyone who stood in his way. He finally reached the inner sanctum, where the sword shards lay. The high priest of the temple stood with his back to the doorway. As Cervantes entered the room, the priest turned. As he did so, he drew two long, curved swords. Cervantes yelled a battle-cry and charged. Battle was met. Although Cervantes' assault was furious, the priest effortlessly parried every single blow. The two combatants were of equal skill, and the Soul Edge was not yet strong enough to offer any assistance. Cervantes suddenly ceased to attack, jumped back, and fired the pistol hidden in the hilt of the sword Nirvana. At such close range, the bullet could not miss. The priest was thrown back, dropping his weapons. Cervantes stood over the dying priest, raised his swords, and stabbed down, hard. The Soul Edge sucked the soul from the priest's corpse.  
  
Cervantes sheathed Nirvana, and advanced to the altar where the unholy shards lay, Soul Edge in hand.  
  
The blade resonated as it came close to the shards. Cervantes laid the blade onto the altar, and the shards were absorbed into the Soul Edge. The sword grew several inches in length, and the blade glowed with increased power.  
  
Cervantes smiled evilly. He had achieved his objective, but his quest was far from over...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Chapter 2

WOOHOO! I have a fan! Since you gave me a review, I will post up the rest of the story, AND the sequel. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Leaving the temple, Cervantes found that the Soul Edge in his possession was communicating with him. He could hear a strange growling voice saying, "You have done well. I am now strong enough to detect the other shards of myself. I will guide you to them. Then you shall once again wield the power that you once had."  
  
Cervantes followed the Sword's instructions. It seemed that some of the shards had been absorbed into the corpse of a trader, killed for his possessions by a gang of thieves. The shards had resurrected the corpse, much as they had resurrected Cervantes himself. However, the trader's corpse was not under the control of the Soul Edge. To get the shards, Cervantes would have to find and kill the strange creature that the trader had become… The creature known as Charade.  
  
The Soul Edge guided Cervantes to a cavern in the wilderness. Entering the cavern, Cervantes heard growling. The creature had detected him. He drew his weapons, and proceeded into the darkness. The Soul Edge began to glow red, allowing Cervantes to see into the darkness. A large, towering figure was advancing towards him. As Charade looked upon Cervantes, the creature began to change shape. Its strange, jelly-like flesh began to flow. When the transformation was complete, the creature roughly resembled Cervantes himself, and twin blades had formed from the creature's forearms, imitating Cervantes' weapons. Cervantes drew back in horror. Such a creature should not, could not, exist…  
Charade leapt forward, and combat commenced.  
  
Cervantes brought down the Soul Edge with great force, aiming at the creature's head. With impossible speed, the creature dodged. Such a fast reaction could not be possible, unless… the creature had foreseen his attack. As well as imitating Cervantes' physical form, the creature could apparently read his mind.  
Charade attacked. While fending off its blows, Cervantes noticed that it used the same fighting style as himself. This was going to be a difficult fight to win. Sensing Cervantes' worry, the Soul Edge told Cervantes to let it take control of his body. Charade would be reading Cervantes' mind, so if the Soul Edge were controlling his body, Charade would not be able to predict his movements.  
Cervantes hesitated. Years ago, the Soul Edge had controlled his body entirely, against his will. But he agreed to the sword's suggestion, since he knew that the fragments of the sword within him allowed him to resist the sword's control.  
  
The Soul Edge took control of Cervantes' body. Cervantes deliberately thought about stabbing Charade with the Soul Edge. Charade stepped back, anticipating this. Meanwhile, the Soul Edge made Cervantes point Nirvana towards Charade, and fire the pistol within the hilt. The bullet hit Charade in its only eye, blinding the creature. Cervantes, still under the control of the Soul Edge, swung his swords in a scissor motion, decapitating the foul beast. As its body fell to the ground, the fragments of Soul Edge within it slowly liquefied, and moved towards Cervantes. The fragments melded with the blade of the Soul Edge. With the fragments Cervantes had gathered, and the souls he had taken, the Soul Edge was now fully restored in size and power. Cervantes laughed evilly, as he felt the evil blade's aura surround him.  
He now had a weapon from which any sane being would flee in terror. No one would stand before him now… and live.  
  
  
However, Cervantes still only possessed one of the Soul Edge blades. The man who had killed him, years ago, had taken the other blade. The man who was later to be known as Nightmare… Cervantes hungered for the power of the other blades. Without the twin swords, he would be incomplete…


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Cervantes had followed the Sword's directions to a town where a large number of Soul Edge shards were present. Being a major trading port, the town accumulated a lot of rare treasures from passing ships. Questioning some traders, Cervantes learnt that the shards were being stored in the vaults of the local moneylender's shop. A very rich man, the moneylender had his own private army of well equipped, well trained, guards, whose job is was to guard his massive underground vault. Cervantes would never demean himself by paying money for the Soul Edge, which was rightfully his, so he decided to break into the vault.  
  
Cervantes entered the shop, and proceeded to the basement stairs. Noticing him, the guard at the head of the stairs stopped him, "Sorry. This area is private. No admittance." Cervantes gave him a long, cold stare that chilled the guard to the bone, and then continued down the stairs. Foolishly, the guard drew his weapon. Cervantes, lightning fast, drew the Soul Edge, and ran the guard through. When Cervantes reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed that the guard's death-scream had roused his companions. The corridor before him was filled with armed men. Many of them were armed with muskets. One of the men recognised Cervantes. "The Immortal Pirate! Shoot him!". Cervantes began to run towards the guards, drawing his swords as he ran. The guards opened fire. Cervantes was peppered with musket balls, opening bloody rents in his clothes, but he continued his charge. "Fools!" he shouted, "Does the word "Immortal" mean nothing to you?" Unknown to the guards, the only way Cervantes could be killed was by decapitation. The muskets had no useful effect on him, and the wounds they caused would heal in a matter of minutes. Cervantes reached the guards, and after a minute of blood-mad hacking, stood victorious among the dead, as the Soul Edge absorbed the souls of the dead. The vault was at the end of the corridor. The solid steel door was locked, so Cervantes struck it with the Soul Edge. The door shattered with the first blow, so powerful had the blade now become…  
  
Cervantes entered the vault, and followed the Soul Edge's directions to the shards, which liquefied and joined to the blade of the Soul Edge. But then, Cervantes heard the Soul Edge warning him of a much greater magical presence, of the same type as the shards. This presence was very close, and getting closer by the second. This could mean only one thing… Nightmare had entered the vault.


	4. Chapter 4

  Seconds later, Cervantes heard the clanking of armour plates, and heavy footsteps from behind him. He turned to see the giant, armoured figure that was Nightmare. A crude helmet concealed Nightmare's face, and he carried a huge sword. The blade was over six feet long, and a giant, living eye protruded from the blade. This sword was the other Soul Edge. It had used its shape-shifting abilities to transform into the giant weapon now wielded by Nightmare. Before he obtained the Soul Edge, Nightmare's weapon of choice had been a giant double-handed broadsword. The Soul Edge had become the form that best suited its bearer.  
  
"Seigfried Schtauffen. So we meet again at last." said Cervantes, "You destroyed me the last time we met. Now I will return the favour!"  
" I go by that name no more." replied Nightmare.  
"No matter" said Cervantes, "You are still but a boy. Prepare to die!"  
Nightmare reached up, and removed his helmet. The face that was revealed was that of a young man, but with bestial fangs, and red glowing eyes. He had paid the price of wielding the Soul Edge. He was no longer human. Nightmare hefted his huge sword in his hideously malformed right hand.  
  
"Give me the Soul Edge, and I will spare you." Said Cervantes, "Free yourself from its control."  
"No! Never!" replied Nightmare, but it was not Nightmare's voice that replied. It was the voice of the demon-sword itself. "The winner of this combat shall wield both swords. The strongest shall prevail."  
"Very well…" agreed Cervantes, as he drew his swords.  
  
  As Nightmare advanced towards him, Cervantes was worried. A single blow from the huge sword could cut him in half. He could never regenerate from such damage. He would have to be careful. He fired his pistol-sword at Nightmare, but Nightmare blocked the bullet with his blade. There was no time to reload, so Cervantes charged. He hacked viciously at Nightmare, but the huge sword deflected his blows. Nightmare wielded the enormous weapon impossibly fast, as if it were as light as a feather. Nightmare suddenly punched Cervantes with his heavy armoured Gauntlet. Off balance, Cervantes only barely managed to parry the huge swipe that Nightmare aimed at him. He deflected the blow with his swords, but the impact sent him flying into a wall. Getting up, Cervantes winced in pain. The impact had broken several of his ribs. They would heal soon enough, as long as Cervantes could survive this battle. He charged towards Nightmare, ducking a swing of the massive sword, and hacked at Nightmare's right shoulder. He did no actual damage, but the blow knocked off one of Nightmare's armour plates.  
  
  Cervantes realised that he couldn't keep this up for much longer… Nightmare would get him sooner or later. He turned, and charged. He threw the Soul Edge with all his might. The blade flew through the air, and hit Nightmare's exposed shoulder. Nightmare suddenly felt a sudden pain, and his right arm went limp. His tendon had been cut, and his arm was useless. His dead limb dropped the Soul Edge on the ground. Cervantes dashed to where it lay, and snatched up the evil blade. As his hand touched the hilt, the sword shrunk to its original size. Cervantes once again wielded both of the evil blades. He turned to finish off Nightmare, but saw that once Nightmare had dropped the Soul Edge, he had began to return to his human form. His fangs had retracted, and his eyes looked normal and human. Cervantes felt pity for the man. He had once been possessed by the Soul Edge himself, as Nightmare had been. He decided to let him live.  
  
  Cervantes walked out of the vault, and to the dockside. He concentrated hard. A ghostly outline of a ship appeared above the water. The outline solidified, and men could be seen on the deck. Cervantes had used the power of the Soul Edge to summon his ship, the Adrian, and resurrect his crew. Now, with his crew of the damned, and the Soul Edge in his hands, Cervantes de Leon, the Immortal Pirate, would sail the seven seas again, and no ship would escape his wrath…

   
  Meanwhile, in the vault, the man who was once Nightmare, now Seigfried Schtauffen once more, rose to his feet. He vowed to one day destroy the evil blade that had enslaved him, and the man who wielded it. Seigfried would redeem himself, and save his soul…

THE END… Or is it?


	5. Chapter 5: The return of Seigfried

It was five years later. Five years after Cervantes had reclaimed the Soul Edge as his own. Cervantes stood on the forecastle of the _Adrian_, as the pirate ship entered port. The twin Soul Edge blades were sheathed at his sides. Being immortal, Cervantes had not aged at all, although his crew had. The Soul Edge had served him well. Numerous ships had fallen victim to Cervantes and the _Adrian_, and Cervantes' mansion on shore was filled with treasure. Engorged with the souls of the dead, the Soul Edge was more powerful than ever. Its aura of sheer terror broke the minds of many of its victims, long before the blades sucked the life from their bodies.  
  
Over the years, many swordsmen had come to challenge Cervantes, and take possession of the Soul Edge, just as they had done all those years before. However, this time, the Soul Edge was so powerful that none of the challengers stood a chance. Cervantes remained the victor.  
  
After the ship docked, Cervantes made his way to his luxurious mansion. As he approached the gateway, he sensed something. Something was wrong, but Cervantes didn't know what. Passing up the tree-lined driveway to the house, he sensed a strange presence, one which he could not recognise. Suddenly, Cervantes heard the voice of the Soul Edge... "Be careful. I sense the presence of the Krita-Yuga. The spirit sword. It has a power equal to my own, and almost destroyed me once.".  
  
He entered the doorway, and soon found out what had happened. It was a trap!   
  
The door slammed shut behind him, and from all sides, soldiers leapt from their hiding places, swords in their hands. Cervantes quickly drew the Soul Edge blades, just in time to parry the blade of the first assailant. His attacker died quickly, his decapitated head bouncing away on the floor, an expression of horror on its face. Another swordsman stabbed at Cervantes. With four fluid strokes, he was left a limbless torso. Trying to ignore their revulsion, the other soldiers continued the attack.  
Cervantes was surrounded by soldiers, hacking at him from all sides. He parried frantically with both blades, but some of the blows were getting through, and Cervantes was weakening. Suddenly, something strange happened. The Soul Edge blades left Cervantes' hands, and began to fight by themselves. Cervantes drew his old swords, Acheron and Nirvana, and fought alongside the Soul Edge. The soldiers could not stand before their combined might, and soon, they all lay dead...  
  
Cervantes sheathed Acheron and Nirvana. The Soul Edge ceased movement, and shot downwards, impaling themselves into the ground. Cervantes pulled the blades free, and as he did so, he once again felt that strange presence. He looked towards the grand staircase of the mansion, and saw two figures. One was a small, slender woman, who he did not recognise. The other was a tall armoured man. It was Seigfried...


	6. Chapter 6: The death of the immortal

As the figures descended the stairs, Cervantes noticed that the woman was carrying a strange weapon. It looked like a Katana sword, but it was emitting a blue glow.  
This must be the spirit sword the Soul Edge had warned him about... Seigfried had armed himself with a new zweihander sword. As large and as heavy as the Soul Edge he had previously carried, it was a lethal weapon. Five years  
had evidently been long enough for Seigfried's arm to heal.  
  
As Seigfried and his female companion reached the bottom of the stairs, Seigfried spoke to her, "Xianghua. Be careful. He has both of the Soul Edge blades. When you fought me all those years ago, when the Soul Edge controlled me, I had only one."  
Xianghua replied, "But there are two of us now. And the Krita-Yuga I hold can neutralise the power of the Soul Edge."  
Siegfried then turned to Cervantes, and spoke, "You should not have spared my life. I will now destroy you. The cursed blades will not save you this time."  
  
Cervantes had heard the name of Xianghua before. She had attacked Nightmare all those years ago, and seriously damaged the Soul Edge. She would be a dangerous opponent indeed. And with Seigfried by her side, she would be doubly dangerous. Cervantes prepared for combat. He heard the voice of the Soul Edge, "I cannot help you this time. The power of the Krita-Yuga prevents it. You must fight them both yourself."  
  
Cervantes advanced towards Xianghua and Seigfried, the Soul Edge in his hands. Seigfried raised his enourmous broadsword, and Xianghua readied the Krita-Yuga . Cervantes made straight for Seigfried. Seigfried blocked his attacks   
with his huge blade, then brought the weapon crashing down, as Cervantes paused to regain his breath. Cervantes dived to the side, narrowly escaped being cut in two. As Seigfried raised the huge weapon to shoulder height again,   
Xianghua attacked Cervantes with the Krita-Yuga . Cervantes easily parried her attacks, but each time the swords touched, there was a flash of light. Cervantes felt the Soul Edge weakening with each hit. Seigfried re-entered the fray, swinging the zweihander horizontally. Cervantes ducked the blade, and viciously smashed downwards at Xianghua. She parried the blow, but the Krita-Yuga shattered, its power utterly drained! Cervantes started to laugh evily, and stabbed down at Xianghua. She rolled nimbly  
out of the way, and the Soul Edge stuck into the floor. As Cervantes struggled to free the blades, Seigfried swung the zweihander at the Soul Edge. Already weakened by the contact with the Krita-Yuga, the blades could not withstand the impact with the great broadsword. The Soul Edge shattered.   
  
"Nooooooooo!" shouted Cervantes. He grabbed the Nirvana from its scabbard, and fired the pistol within the hilt at Seigfried, but Seigfried blocked the bullet with his sword. Seigfried swung the zweihander with all his strength. The great sword hit Cervantes on his arm, cutting off his limb. Cervantes screamed with the pain, then grabbed Achelon from its scabbard with his remaining limb. Cervantes ran for the stairs, Seigfried following close behind. As he reached the stairs, Cervantes heard Seigfried's footsteps behind him.  
He turned, just in time to parry a swing of the zweihander. Cervantes and Seigfried exchanged blows, but every attack was parried.   
  
The frantic duel continued as Cervantes backed all the way up the stairs, and onto the balcony that bordered the room on the first floor. Cervantes had just about reached the point directly above where the Soul Edge had shattered, when he stabbed at Seigfried. Achelon passed through a crack in Seigfried's armour, but it did not hurt Seigfried seriously. When Cervantes tried to pull out the blade, it   
stuck fast. Leaving the sword embedded, Cervantes turned to run, with a cry of despair. Seigfried swung the zweihander horizontally, at head height. The blade sliced through Cervantes' neck, decapitating him. His disembodied head fell onto the floor below, among the shards of the Soul Edge. A split second later, Cervantes' lifeless body toppled over the railing, to join his head on the floor below.   
  
Seigfried and Xianghua walked past Cervantes' lifeless body, and out of the mansion. "Its finally over." said Xianghua. "Let's hope so." replied Seigfried. They walked away from the house, and out of the grounds.


	7. Chapter 7: Resurrection

After Xianghua and Siegfried left the mansion grounds, the fragments of the broken Soul Edge began to move. They liquefied, and flowed towards Cervantes' broken body. The liquid surrounded Cervantes' corpse, and began to be absorbed into his body. The fragments of the Krita-Yuga were absorbed with them. Somehow, the Soul Edge had changed, and rather than being harmed by the Krita-Yuga, now used it as a power source. The liquid metal was soon fully absorbed into Cervantes' corpse. His severed head and arm slowly moved to their correct positions on his body, and fused to his torso. Cervantes was re-assembled fully. Opening his eyes, he stood. Something felt different. He felt the power of the Soul Edge, but when he looked down,   
the evil swords were not there. Cervantes picked up Nirvana, and Achelon, discarded by Seigfried. Suddenly, something very strange occurred. Cervantes burst into flame, but the flames left his clothes and body untouched. Achelon and Nirvana began to grow, and change in shape. After a minute, Cervantes was holding two swords like Nightmare's weapon. Cervantes should not have the strength to lift two such blades, but they felt as light as feathers.  
He realised what had happened. Inferno, the demon that was the true form of the Soul Edge, had merged with Cervantes, adding its strength to that of its host. He had the strength of the demon, but Cervantes was in control. Cervantes laughed, but the voice that he heard was not his own. It was the voice of Inferno...   
  
Seigfried was walking towards the dockside to a waiting ship, Xianghua by his side, when he heard something.   
  
A crackling sound, like that of a flame. He also heard heavy footsteps. Seigfried turned, to see a huge fiery figure approaching, two enormous blades in its hands. At first, he thought it was Inferno, but as the figure came closer, Seigfried could make out Cervantes' features through the flames. "No! It cannot be!" cried Seigfried. "Is there no way to stop him?" Seigfried turned to Xianghua, and said "Run! Get to the ship!". Not having a weapon, Xianghua did as she was told. Seigfried hefted his zweihander, and prepared to   
face the approaching horror.


	8. Chapter 8: Doom of the living

The giant figure of the demonic Cervantes approached Seigfried. Seigfried prepared to defend himself, to delay Cervantes until the ship could leave. Seeing this act of defience, Cervantes laughed. The demonic voice chilled Seigfried to the bone. Cervantes ran towards Seigfried, and began to hack at him with his huge blades. Seigfried somehow managed to deflect every hit. It seemed like he might have a chance, but then unholy fire flowed from Cervantes' body to the swords, coating them with a sheet of flame. With every hit, Seigfried's zweihander heated up. If this continued, his sword would melt. Seigfried turned, and ran. He let his sword cool, then turned to face Cervantes again. Cervantes once again hacked away at  
Seigfried with both of his blades. The unrelenting assault was tiring Seigfried. He continued to parry frantically, then he suddenly chopped at Cervantes. The sword blade passed right through Cervantes' body, and melted with the heat of the hellfire. Seigfried dropped the useless weapon, which was burning him. He looked at Cervantes, sure that he must have done serious damage. Sure enough, the blade had cut Cervantes in half, but as Seigfried watched, the rent sealed itself, leaving no trace of the damage. It was at that moment that Seigfried realised...  
Cervantes had been toying with him. And he had tired of the game.  
  
Cervantes smashed Seigfried with one of his blades, using his full strength. Seigfried's armour did nothing to protect him. He was cut in half, and his soul served to make Cervantes even  
stronger. Looking up, Cervantes saw that the ship was moving away, as fast as possible. Cervantes began to laugh. The feeble mortals thought they could escape him, did they? Cervantes   
stretched out his hand. A huge gout of flame shot out, engulfing the ship, and burning it to a cinder. Cervantes turned, and with a twisted grin on his face, he cut a swathe of destruction   
through the town. Now that Inferno was a part of him, every soul taken by Cervantes increased his own physical strength. His hunger for power made him destroy all that lay before him, slicing  
and burning every living being that crossed his path. Those who remained to fight Cervantes died where they stood, cut down by his massive fiery blades. Those that fled were burned to death by   
hellfire as they ran. Cervantes was seemingly unstoppable. No one could stand before him and live. But as Cervantes reached the central square of the town, he saw two figures standing before him.  
Figures that he recognised all too well. The Edgemaster, the great teacher of the Ling Sheng Su temple, and his student, Kilik...  
Kilik held the Kali-Yuga, the special rod that was unbreakable, and could absorb any type of energy, even the power of the Soul Edge. The Edgemaster held a similar weapon, but his rod was tipped  
with a vicious trident head.  
  
Cervantes smiled and, with his swords, beckoned his opponents closer, taunting them. They charged, and combat ensued. Although it seemed that no normal weapon could harm Cervantes anymore,   
the Kali-Yuga could absorb the power of the Soul Edge, leaving Cervantes mortal once more. Each blow from the weapon would weaken him, eventually leaving him powerless.  
Cervantes easily parried the attacks from Kilik and his master. After several blows had been deflected, Cervantes slashed at the Edgemaster. He parried the blow, but his trident weapon was broken.  
However, the Edgemaster was adept in the use of all weapons. He quickly unsheathed a katana, and rejoined the fight. Meanwhile, Cervantes had landed countless blows on Kilik, but all were blocked by   
the Kali-Yuga. The weapon was unbreakable by any blow. Neither Cervantes nor Kilik could get a successful hit in on their opponent. Even with the Edgemaster to help him, Kilik's blows were all blocked  
by the gigantic swords. Within Cervantes' body, Inferno was growing restless. When Cervantes tried to use his hellfire to burn his opponents, the Kali-Yuga absorbed the flames, protecting the Kilik and the Edgemaster. Cervantes' inability to defeat Kilik was annoying the demon. It decided to take control of the situation...  
  
Long ago, when Cervantes had been slain, and one of the Soul Edge blades was destroyed, the other blade had overcompensated in power, damaging itself, destroying Cervantes' body, and sending a strange column of light into the sky. This light was to be known as the "Evil Seed". In several places around the world, people had been overcome by a strange madness. The Evil Seed had entered them, driving them mad. Kilik had been one of these people. But he alone, out of the entire Ling Sheng Su temple, was wearing a magical atrifact, the Dvarpa-Yuga. A magical mirror, which could stop the Evil Seed within him from being manifested. In a later battle with Inferno, the mirror was destroyed. However, Kilik discovered that he could control the evil within him. Inferno now planned to use this against him.   
  
The Cervantes/Inferno creature reached out an arm, and a beam of white light pierced Kilik's chest. Inferno was channeling evil power into Kilik. Suddenly, Kilik staggered, and closed his eyes momentarily. When they opened again, they were flecked with red, and were glowing. Kilik had lost control. He turned on the Edgemaster in his madness. Taking advantage of this, Cervantes swung his swords hard. The Edgemaster died a quick death...  Cervantes then turned to Kilik, and began a furious assault on him. Kilik could no longer stand up to Cervantes, not against both of his swords at once. Kilik was mortally wounded. His soul was a strong one. It greatly increased the power of the Soul Edge, and Cervantes with it. Cervantes resumed his rampage through the town. With his newfound powers, he was unbeatable. The Kali-Yuga was the only weapon that could destroy him, so he threw it far into the ocean.  
  
Cervantes smiled. A new dark age was about to begin, and the hunger of the Soul Edge would never be satisfied. There was no hope for anyone who crossed the path of Cervantes, the Immortal pirate.  
The wrath of Cervantes would be unleashed upon the world...  
  
**The End... of civilisation.**


End file.
